Hawk's angel
by DarkAgony
Summary: A new girl in camp has everyone a buzz especially Hawkeye. Starts out a little slow mainly intro and background the first couple of chapters. Rated M for future chapters
1. Arrival

Ok this is my first ever fan fic so bear with me if its a little disjointed or shotty. I do not own M*A*S*H or any of the characters except my own of course. I will try to stay as close to cannon as I can but please forgive me if I stray at points lol. Also please let me know what you think of it and of course enjoy

* * *

It was a cold December morning in South Korea. There was snow on the ground and the wind whipped mercilessly through the camp of M*A*S*H 4077. That is the day that everything changed for one Hawkeye Pierce.

A short man with mousy brown hair and glasses timidly walked into the tent affectionately known as the swamp. " Hey Hawk", Radar started out quietly not really wanting to wake the tall brunette asleep in his cot. "Hawkeye you need to get up colonel Potter wants all of his officers in his office right away." he said a little louder this time. Hawkeye peeked out over the edge of his blanket at the disturbance and stated calmly "Radar if you do not get out of here this instant I'll throw something at you." Radar backed away slightly and replied " I'm sorry sir but it's the colonels orders he wants to see all of his officers in his office now." Hawkeye grumbled loudly and slowly began to rise out of his cot and dressed in his favorite purple bathrobe and cowboy hat. The two men walked across the compound to the colonels office where captain Honeycutt, the majors frank and Margaret, and of course father Mulcahy were already gathered.

" So what's so important that you had to interrupt a very nice dream about Marilyn Monroe and I dancing the Tango, if you get my meaning." Hawkeye stated with a slightly crooked grin. From one of the chairs by the desk Frank made a loud sniffing sound and said in an obnoxious tone " Yeah right like Marilyn Monroe would ever dance with you." "Can it you two" Coronal Potter interrupted before Hawkeye could retort. " I called you all in here today because soon we will be getting a new surgeon here in camp." "How'd you manage that coronal did you sell Burns to another Unit" Hawkeye said with a hopeful gleam. " Oh nerts to you Pierce just because I am a better surgeon than you-" " I said enough!" Potter yelled making Hawkeyes next sentence die in his throat. Potter continued " Now I do not know much about this new cutter apparently he is being sent from the 5022nd, the colonel there said he was a top drawer surgeon and that he thought we could use a hand here. Actually he was quite keen on transferring him over here." " And why would that be?" Honeycutt asked from his seat by the liquor cabinet. " I'm not too sure, the coronal just said that Captain Valentine didn't fit in with his gang." Margaret sat and thought for a moment before asking, " Well sir, what does his file say maybe that could clue us in on why he didn't fit in at the 5022nd." " Well that's the thing I don't have his file yet Colonel Thompson said Captain valentine would have it with him when he arrived." Coronal Potter said a little exasperated by the whole deal. Just then Radar poked his head into the office, " The jeeps just arrived in the compound sir. Captain Valentine should be on it." " Thank you Radar, well gang lets go meet our newest member." Potter said with a smile. He was really looking forward to having a new surgeon, lord knows his boys worked hard enough and it would be nice to be able to split the work with some new blood. But he was still apprehensive, why would Thompson want to get rid of Valentine so quickly and why was he so vague about his credentials.

The jeep slowed to a stop and two people got out. A large young man in green fatigues and a tired look on his face and a slender young women in a dress uniform and a bright smile. Margaret saw the young lady step out as she walked toward the jeep and said to Frank, " I wasn't expecting any new nurses, I wonder what she is doing here." Hawkeye looked her over appreciatively and said with a smirk " I don't care why she's here, I'm just glad she is." Coronal Potter extended his hand to the young man and said with a smile " Hello Captain Valentine nice to have you on board the 4077th, I'm sure you'll like it here" The young man looked at the colonel a little confused and was about to speak up when a small cough from the woman beside him caught everybody's attention. " Umm, he's not Valentine I am."


	2. Explaining things

Ok so I was on a roll and decided to post chapter two right away. again i do not own M*A*S*H or any of the characters

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I am a little confused." Potter said a little unsure if he heard the woman right. "Ah well I can see that Thompson left out the most important part when he conned you into taking me." Valentine said with a slight frown on her face. Everyone was staring at Valentine as if she were from a different planet. Unfortunately it was Frank that spoke up first, " You have got to be kidding me a female surgeon that's just not right she doesn't even sound like she is American. She is probably some kind of spy for the red menace. I say we lock her up till we get some answers." Hawkeye whirled on Frank and said with an annoyed tone " will you shut up frank and let the woman talk." he looked over at the woman with a warm smile already trying to work his charm on her. Valentine smiled back and then addressed frank, " Well first off, Frank was it, my name is Angel it is a pleasure to meet all of you. And secondly, your correct in thinking that I'm not American. Well not originally anyway. I was born in Ireland My mother and I moved to America when I was a teenager. I obtained citizenship when I turned eighteen before I went to medical school and graduated top of my class." Frank just stood there with his mouth open like some kind of fish, totally lost for words. On the other hand Father Mulcahy spoke up in a most cheerful voice " Well welcome aboard angel it is a pleasure to have such a smart young woman join our ranks. I am father Mulcahy the chaplain of this unit." Angel happily took the fathers hand in her own and said " Why thank you father it's comforting to know that there is a man of faith working in this place the last three units I was in had either protestant priests or Jewish rabbis." " Umm excuse me this is all very interesting but would you mind telling me why exactly Thompson forgot to mention you were a woman?" Potter said from somewhere behind her. She was so wrapped up in defending herself to the oaf with the Oak leaves that she completely forgot about the colonel. " Oh sir I am sorry I forgot perhaps it would be better if we discussed this in private." Angel said with a slight smile. Potter agreed and the two of them walked into his office the rest of the gang pushing against the door trying to eavesdrop on the conversation about to take place inside.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning," Angel said taking a seat across from the old man " I joined the army because I wanted to serve the great country that took my mother and I in when we were desperate. They originally made me a nurse in Tokyo, but when I saved one of the generals wives by performing emergency surgery on her they decided I would be of better use as a surgeon. So they set me up in a M*A*S*H, 6072nd I think it was, anyway the Colonel in charge there was not to happy that he was being assigned a woman as a surgeon so him and the other officers there made my life a living hell until he was able to con the 2033rd into taking me. There I was ridiculed by a particularly annoying major who felt the need to refer to me as the "little girl trying to play doctor". From there I was passed along to the 5022nd where, as you can tell, they weren't very receptive of me either." Angel paused and looked around the room thinking about all the trouble these colonels and majors gave her simply because she was a woman. "I really do not understand why you men have such a problem with a woman surgeon. Back in Ireland before we moved my mother and I worked as maids for a very prominent female doctor." She said more to herself than to colonel potter. Potter sat in his chair listening intently to her story. Not wanting to offend her he thought carefully before saying " Well it could be they are just intimidated by you. According to your school records you are one smart cookie, and we can use all the help we can get so you have a place here as long as you want it" Angel smiled widely as she stood and shook the colonels hand grateful to him for the opportunity. She laughed a little and said " thank you so much sir you won't be disappointed trust me I'm one of the best in the business." "Well then welcome to M*A*S*H 4077th. You were going to bunk in the swamp with the rest of the surgeons but considering the circumstances I'll have radar set you up in the V.I.P. tent until we can find more permanent quarters for you. RADAR". Radar came bustling in just as Potter said his name and just as he was starting to talk Radar butted in " I've put captain Valentine's things in the V.I.P. tent like you wanted sir, I'll show her around the camp and then get her settled in." Angel looked from the colonel to the corporal wondering how he knew what Potter was about to say but just as she was about to ask Radar piped up " Sometimes I know what people are going to say before they say it, that's why everyone calls me Radar."

* * *

well I think I'm going to leave off here next chapter Angel and Radar will make rounds and meet the crew :)


End file.
